TheStarWarsRP.Com
TheStarWarsRP.Com is an active role-playing forum created by Steven Alldis, otherwise known as “Jetzt”, in the early part of 2005 and he founded the site on the basis of “faith, pride and good role-playing”. The original site was hosted on ProBoards and contained members of the former LucasArts Role-Playing Forum, Cyris’ Realm and Star Wars United. While the early history of the site was not enjoyable for some early members due to the constant arguing and feuding between a rival site, which at one point culminated in having The Star Wars RP shut down by ProBoards, the site grew into a fun and enjoyable community of diverse members in both talent and location. While the site was founded in London, England, other major locations of members on the site are the United States , Canada and Australia. There have also been members from China, New Zealand and South America. These members recognize that role-playing is to be the main activity on the site. With over one hundred and fifteen active members and eight hundred registered members as of January 12, 2008, TheStarWarsRP.Com has continued to grow in size from 2005 to 2008. Originally hosted on ProBoards, the site moved to Invision Power in November, 2005 and moved once again to vBulletin, where it remains today, after collecting donations from members and selling the Invision server. There is currently one StarWarsRP.Com Owner, one Technical Administrator, one Head Administrator, three Role-Play Administrators and two Faction Administrators. The story of TheStarWarsRP.Com from the time of its creation to the current day spans approximately one hundred years in the Old Republic era. The original role-plays of LucasArts provided the basis for the beginning of the war story, and once TheStarWarsRP.Com was founded the war continued until it became known as the Great Territorial War. In October, 2005, the role-play jumped nearly eight years into the future and a war broke out that became known as the Great Sovereign Crusades. At the beginning of the second war, current Head Administrator Brandon Rhea created the Great Rim Lines War and the United Pirate Crusades to fill in the gap between the two timelines. TheStarWarsRP.Com offers a wide range of factions for role-players to choose from. The main factions, which are the factions featured on the main page, are the , the , the Third Sith Empire, the and the Bendu Order. There are also smaller independent factions that members are allowed to create, the largest of those factions as of January 12, 2008 being Omega Cell, the Baron Do, the Midnight Men and La Commedia. Members are free to create small, independent factions that belong to areas such as Force Sensitive factions, bounty hunters, mercenaries and anything else that does not fit the description of the above factions. History LucasArts Role-Playing At the end of September in 2004, Steven Alldis was search the internet for information about the upcoming . The search brought him to the forums of LucasArts.Com, where he found the information he was looking for. However, he also searched the LucasArts X-Box forum and found that most of the threads were filled with role-playing from future members of TheStarWarsRP.Com. In his own words, he thought they were “mad” due to the style of role-playing that, by 2008 standards, would normally be considered cheap and god-modding. Shortly thereafter, Alldis found that LucasArts gave the role-players their own role-playing section on the forums. It did not take long for the LucasArts X-Box forum to slow in activity to the point where activity was almost non-existent. Most of the time, it would take hours for someone to reply to a thread in the board because the vast majority of the members were in the role-playing forum. Alldis found this irritating, as he did not role-play. After a few days, Alldis decided to go into the role-playing forum to have a look around. Shortly thereafter, he created a role-playing character named Darth Jetzt, “Jetzt” later becoming his sole online nickname, and proclaimed himself to be the true Dark Lord of the Sith and that he was all-powerful. Needless to say, the other members did not take kindly to Alldis’ proclamation of being the Dark Lord and all powerful, as a member named Darth Exar Kun was the Dark Lord of the Sith at the time. Two other members that targeted Alldis as a cheap role-player were Tamir, who was the leader of a faction called the Nem’Vaah, and ZanzibarVic who was one of his Nem”Vaah minions. Alldis did not like Kun, Tamir or Zanzibar as he felt that they were incredibly arrogant and aggressive, but the feelings of dislike were mutual as they felt that Alldis was simply an annoyance. Alldis, however, later said he was an annoyance on purpose, as he had recently finished school, did not have a job and simply sat there all day. After some time, a group of new members joined the role-playing forums and Alldis was able to convince them that Kun was arrogant and aggressive, though whether or not that was true was a matter of opinion depending on who one asked. This allowed Alldis to gain followers. During that time, he also made another account under the name of Darth Siege and switched between accounts in order to make it seem as though he had an apprentice. He also claimed that Darth Siege was his brother, though it was him the entire time. Once he had what he felt was enough followers, he challenged Kun to a duel with Darth Jetzt. By the end of the duel, it seemed as though Alldis had won the duel, though many members began to say that it was an auto-hit, an illegal move in most role-plays. Alldis, however, claimed that it was not an auto-hit and felt as though most members were against him. In November, 2004, ZanzibarVic began spamming throughout the role-playing board, around which time many members left the site. A member named Cyris set up a website called the Realm which many other members went to. After nearly two months, Alldis was the only remaining Dark Lord on the boards, though only a few people stayed to witness it. With his apprentice, Darth Hawken, he was able to participate in a few good role-plays, but after that tensions between Alldis and Hawken rose. Hawken took the mantle of Dark Lord, but while in character Darth Jetzt chastised Darth Hawken for betraying him and made Hawken’s character beg for his life. Out of character, Alldis told him that he was weak for not thinking of the obvious repercussions of his actions. Shortly thereafter, other events that Alldis referred to as nonsense took place. A member known sometimes as Brute and sometimes as Dexington decided to tell Alldis the ending of Knights of the Old Republic II while he was still waiting for it. Even though the plot twist about being the Dark Lady was fairly obvious to him, he was not pleased that the ending was ruined, though he was able to forgive Dexington for doing so, as he realized that it was not that big of a deal. Another member named Paul Manuel, a friend of Alldis’ who posted as MEGADETH666, began to spam and insult Alldis’ newest apprentice who was known as Darth Woe, an event that Alldis did not take kindly to at first. SWRP Members on Star Wars Fanon *Brandon Rhea *Dexington *Solus *EnishiXagan *Jediman500 *Boli Delish *Mulluns *Brent K *Squishy Vic *Xwing327 *Scurge External links * TheStarWarsRP.Com Category:Articles by Brandon Rhea category:Real-world websites